naruto_online_mmofandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
In the Naruto Online campaign, there are many enemy characters that the player must fight. "General" Enemies These enemies are general "classes" of characters and may have identical copies from different villages, such as the "Hidden Sound Double Blade Forces" and "Hidden Leaf Double Blade Forces". Sword Forces - Most Sword Forces often have the Ninja Sword ability, giving them an extra attack. Shuriken Forces - The Shuriken Forces' Mysteries are usually Demon Wind Shuriken. Archer Forces - The Archer Forces deal heavy single-target damage and have the mystery Chakra Arrow, which deals heavy AOE damage. Double Blade Forces - These enemies have two swords; their ability Double Blade Stream allows them to have one extra attack. Scout Forces - These enemies are relatively weak and are similar to the Konohamaru Corps. Special Melee Forces - These enemies are large and tanky, and often dish out heavy poison damage. The Sound Village Special Melee Forces look like the Doki Demons. Four Puppet Ninjas - These ninjas are immune to certain types of attack, depending on what type they are. Some of them have Immobile Jutsu as a mystery. Village-Specific Enemies These enemies, despite being the same "class", are different depending on the village. Intelligence Forces - These enemies have different models depending on the village; each one functions differently. The Hidden Sound Intelligence Forces, for example, function similarly to Zaku Abumi, while the Hidden Leaf Intelligence Forces function similarly to Kurenai Yuuhi. Assault Forces - These enemies, like the Intelligence Forces, differ depending on the village. The Sand Village Assault Forces' model is based off of Matsuri. Melee Forces - These enemies are tough and often deal area damage. They usually have mysteries such as Earth Style: Sphere of Graves or Unrivaled Monster Strength. Curse Mark Bodies - Unique to the Hidden Sound Village, these enemies are various prisoners of Orochimaru who have been experimented on and transformed into abominations. Enemies Based Off of Characters These enemies are based off of individual characters from the Naruto manga/anime; some of them may not be referred to by name. Hidden Leaf Sword Forces - These enemies are based off of Raido Namiashi. Hidden Leaf Shuriken Forces - These enemies are based off of Mizuki. Falaji and Takutoshi - These two enemies are Zabuza's samurai bodyguards; their names seem to be translation errors, for their names in the manga are Zori and Waraji. Their mysteries are Sword Drawing Jutsu. Hidden Rain Genin - These genin are based off of the genin in the Chunin Exams whose bodies get stolen by Orochimaru. Hidden Rain Assassination Forces - These umbrella-wielding genin are based off of Team Shigure (the genin who Gaara killed in the Forest of Death). Their mystery, Senbon Rain, deals light AoE damage to your entire team. Hidden Rain Intelligence Forces - These genin are based off of Mubi (the Rain Genin with the rebreather and only one eye). Hidden Rain Assault Forces - These genin are based off of Oboro (the Rain Genin with the rebreather and two eyes). This enemy is fragile, but has the Oboro Clone mystery, allowing him to create a tanky clone. Dosu Kinuta - Dosu is one of the Sound Genin. His Resonating Echo Drill mystery can cause Chaos to one enemy, and he also has the abilities Substitution Jutsu and Unyielding. He may also have a chase, although that only appears in the scripted battle in the Forest of Death with Rock Lee. Zaku Abumi - Zaku is one of the Sound Genin, and the only playable one as of now (in the Chinese version at least). Zaku's mystery, Slicing Sound Wave, provides a guaranteed repulse; his standard has a fixed chance of causing repulse as well. He has one chase, Iron Ball Jutsu, and one passive, which gives him an increased Critical Hit rate. Kin Tsuchi - Kin is one of the Sound Genin. Her Bell ''mystery causes a guaranteed Repulse; it is unclear if she has any other abilities. '''Hebihime' - The Hebihime are mysterious Genjutsu users who do not appear in the Naruto canon, but still play a minor role in the Naruto Online story. Their mysteries can put multiple characters to sleep. Their ability Fantasia buffs other ninjas from the Hidden Sound Village, and their Poison Body ability poisons anyone who hits them with Taijutsu. Others Wildlife - There are many fightable animals in Naruto Online, including tigers, birds, and snakes. Clay Spider and Clay Bird - These enemies' mysteries are Self-Destruct, which deals heavy damage to one or multiple characters at the cost of their own life. White Zetsu - There is a White Zetsu copy of all "classes" of enemies mentioned above. More to be added later...